warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapleshade's Revenge (book 1)
Main Characters Thornstar: big golden brown tom with amber eyes and spiky fur (leader of ThunderClan) Maplekit/Maplepaw/Mapleshade: Ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Sunkit/Sunpaw/Sunblaze: dark ginger tom with green eyes and white paws and ears (Mapleshade's brother) Frostkit/Frostpaw/Frostflash: white she-cat with ginger ears and blue eyes (Mapleshade's sister) Morningfrost: small ginger-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Mapleshade) Treelight: mottled ginger-brown tom with amber eyes and black paws (Mapleshade's father) sorry, to lazy to write allegiances |-.- Prologue The ginger-and-white queen panted. The ThunderClan medicine cat, Spiritbird, was pressing against her belly. "The first kit is coming." She meowed to the queen. The queen's eyes glazed with pain as a small tom was born. His dark ginger coat was visible in the bare light of the nursery. "Good job Morningfrost!" Spiritbird meowed Morningfrost seemed not to hear, as she yowled with pain as a second kit was born. A she-kit. Pure white except for her ginger ears. "One more kit." murmured Spiritbird. This kit took a while to come out. But finally, Morningfrost gave a great heave, and a ginger-and-white she-kit, just like her mother came out. Paws churning, the kit let out a loud mew. "Well done." Purred Spiritbird, who was starting to get up. "I'll go get Treelight." At almost the moment Spiritbird walked out, Treelight, Morningfrost's mate and kits father darted in. His amber eyes were wide as he spotted his mate. He padded up swiftly and curled around her, then he looked down at his kits. "I love them." he purred licking the top of Morningfrost's head "What should we name them?" Morningfrost was purring loudly "The eldest, the tom will be Sunkit, and the white kit Frostkit." Then, she broke off and stared puzzingly at the last kit. She had no name for this kit, it was mysterious. "What about this kit?" asked Treelight. "I-I don't know." Meowed Morningfrost. "What do you think?" Treelight was gazing down at the little she-kit. "I want her to be named Maplekit." Chapter 1 "ThunderClan attack!" Maplekit broke from the nursery. Her ginger-and-white pelt bristled with excitement. "I'll get you Maplekit!" growled Sunkit playfully as he charged at his sister. "Don't forget meeeeeeee!" Yowled Frostkit as she hurled herself into the fray. The kits started to play fight, which didn't last long because they started to chase each others tails. "Come back here!" Maplekit yowled at Frostkit's tail as she pounced but just came up short. "I'll get you!" mewed Sunkit laughing as he swatted at Maplekit's tail with sheathed claws. "Got ya!" Frostkit cheered as she bit down on Sunkit's tail. "Ow!" Sunkit yowled, he shot a look at Frostkit then turned and bashed into her. Maplekit got up giggling "Hey! Stop fighting you two! With all the noise your making you'll scare off the prey from here to Fourtrees if you don't pipe down!" Sunkit and Frostkit sat up straight at Maplekit's mew of demand, both exchanged a glance then dipped their heads at Maplekit. "If you say so Maple''star.'' You bossy fur ball." meowed Frostkit solemnly "Do you want us to go check the elders for ticks for a punishment?" joked Sunkit. Maplekit giggled, Sunkit and Frostkit could never keep anything serious. "Come on!" she meowed cuffing her litter mates ears lightly "Let's go get some fresh-kill to eat, maybe Morningfrost will want to have some!" At the mention of the kits mother the she-cat appeared from the nursery. A beam of Greenleaf sun caught her pelt making her Ginger-and-white fur shine. "Can you get me some prey?" She meowed, overhearing her kits "I'm starving!" "Sure!" squeaked Frostkit who was already bounding toward the fresh kill pile. "I'm going to beat Sunkit and Maplekit there already!" Her challenge made her brother and sister run toward and pass her. "Hey!" she growled as she sprinted after them. Maplekit grabbed a mouse and sprinted toward her mother, dropping it at Morningfrost's paws she gave a little smile. "There you go mother!" She meowed, her amber eyes closed "I hope you like it!" "Thank you dear!" Her mother gave Maplekit a lick on the head, then started to eat. "Aww!" Sunkit meowed skidding to a halt beside his sister. "I wanted to beat her that mouse!" Maplekit gave her brother a little shove. "Too bad!" she giggled. "Come on you lazy fur ball, Frostkit got us a squirrel to eat!" Maplekit and Sunkit padded over to Frostkit. The white she-kit had already taken a bite, then she looked up at her litter mates "It's delicious!" She cheered. Her litter mates smiled then laid down and ate. Life couldn't get any better for Maplekit. It was Greenleaf, there was plenty of prey. And best of all, apprenticeship started in less then a moon. Apprenticeship. The thought of it made Maplekit skip with excitement. It was what all kits wanted to be. Or almost all, except for the lazy cats who decided to be stupid medicine cats. But that was no life. Life for Maplekit would be roaming the forest, hunting and fighting for her clan. Then the thought of being leader stuck out to. Leading her clan through the tough times, and guiding it on behalf of StarClan One day I'll be such a good warrior, I'll become leader! thought Maplekit with a little bounce as she finished her squirrel. W''atch out other clans, here comes Maplekit!'' Chapter 2 "Maplekit, until you earn your warrior name you'll be known as Maplepaw. Drizzlefur, you Are ready for your first apprentice. I believe that you will train Maplepaw well and teach her the ways of being a warrior." "Sunpaw! Frostpaw! Maplepaw!" Finally! thought Maplepaw I'm an apprentice! Maplepaw glanced over at Morningfrost and Treelight. Her parents were beaming with pride. Maplepaw felt as if sunshine were lighting in her paws she was so happy. I'll be the best apprentice I promise! Promised Maplepaw silently to her parents. Maplepaw almost jumped as her mentor, Drizzlefur, started to meow. "Come on Maplepaw." She meowed "Let's go take a tour of the territory, and then if we have time I'll teach you a basic hunting crouch. Now come on!" Maplepaw skipped behind her mentor as Drizzlefur padded out of camp. The young speckled she-cat started to point some things out. "Over there is the Owl Tree, an owl lives in there." meowed Drizzlefur as Maplepaw stared at the huge tree with wide amber eyes "And over there is SunningRocks, we fight with RiverClan over this piece of territory all the time." Maplepaw stared over at the RiverClan border. How could RiverClan cats stand the water? How could they eat such repulsive prey such as fish? These questions would be forever unknown to Maplepaw as she padded away. The sun was starting to set as the tour was finished. Drizzlefur looked to the sky. "Unfortunately we don't have time to learn a basic hunting crouch. That'll be tomorrow's lesson, but before we head back to camp, you need to grab some moss for your new nest." My new nest! thought Maplepaw happily. I''n the apprentices den!'' Grabbing some moss on the way back to camp, Maplepaw gushed into the apprentices den. Two dark gray toms were sleeping in their nests. Maplepaw recognized them. Shadepaw and Stormpaw were brothers, they were three moons older than Maplepaw and her litter mates. Maplepaw fluffed her nest out, then circled it. Then collapsing with exhaustion she fell asleep. I can't wait for training tomorrow! Thought Maplepaw cheerfully as she fell asleep. I'll be the best hunter and fighter in ThunderClan! chapter 3 "Maplepaw!" I heard my name being called. I pricked my ears. My brother, Sunpaw was standing over me, his ears flicking. "We're going to be late for training! Come on!" I thanked him and he flicked his tail. "No problem sis." He meowed curtly "just try to wake up on time from now on." Then without another word he bounded out of the den. I stretched, my claws hooked into the ground and my tail stuck out? Sunpaw was becoming more like a warrior, his kit playfulness was fading away. Mapplepaw was going to miss that side to him, but she was proud he was going to grow into an honorable warrior. Maplepaw noticed Frostpaw wasn't in her nest either. Wow, I really did over sleep thought Maplepaw I'm going to be late! With a jolt of realization Maplepaw sprinted out of the den and into the clearing were